Procedural programming, such as object-oriented programming directs the collection of data into a well known format, referred to as a class object. As a specific example, JAVA is a known procedural based computer language developed and licensed by Sun Microsystems, Inc. In the JAVA programming language, an object is created for distribution between computer processes. Data or code can be sent as a class object. When program code is sent as a class object, the object has a set of methods or programs within it, for example, INIT, RUN, etc. A receiving computer process of such a class object must know what each of the methods within the object are in order to provide a “well-formed” constructor for the method's execution.
Therefore, processing within an object-oriented environment, such as a JAVA programming environment, could be enhanced by providing an improved technique for passing program code between computer processes within such an environment.